Normal
by Lisa Boon
Summary: It was supposed to be for three days tops. Well it turned into a lot longer then that. Will Sam and Dean survive living in the 1900s?
1. Chapter 1

**(New Story. I've always wondered what would have happened if Sam and Dean ever got stuck in the past like really stuck and could not get back to their own time and had to live in that time period. So that's what this story is. I don't have it fully planed out but I have a loose plot. **

**Also title may not stay the same.**

**This is unbeated so sorry for any major mistakes in spelling and grammar. Anyone willing to look it over for me please PM me. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural) **_

**OoO **

Dean sighed and looked at Sam and then at Cas.

"Is this really the best plan we have?" He asked for the umpteenth time his green eyes slightly filled with worry that he quickly covered.

"I'm sorry Dean, but it is necessary to get you two out of harm's way, you and Sam are too important in this war and the angles will not stop until you say yes." Castiel said his own blue eyes boring in to Dean's not blinking making Dean slightly uncomfortable.

"But what if we get stuck back there?" Sam voiced Dean's main concern.

"You won't the longest you'll be there is three days." Castiel said moving in front of the brothers.

"Cas." Sam started to say worriedly but before he could finish Castiel was gone in a swirled of colour.

The brothers landed hard on the ground and Sam knocked into Dean and toppled them both over.

"Oww, Sam, get off me." Dean's muffled voice said.

"Sorry, here hold on." Sam quickly got up and helped Dean to his feet and they both looked around.

They were on a bustling city street. Men women and children going left and right and street venders hocking whatever they were selling from push carts.

"Sammy, where are we?" Dean asked.

"Well, from the looks of it some major city." Sam said.

"Really geniuses, I could figure that out." Dean snarled.

"Sorry, I'm more wondering what period we're in." Sam replied "Hold on." He walked over to a kid that had to of been no more than eight or nine selling newspapers.

"Excuse me kid, but how much for a newspaper?" Sam asked as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Twenty cents." The kid replied. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill.

"Do you have change for a dollar?" The kid shook his head Sam let out a huff of annoyance.

"Here Sammy, I have twenty cents." Dean said walking up beside his brother and gave the newspaper kid two dimes.

"Thanks sir, here you go." The kid handed Sam the paper and continued to holler out the headlines. Walking away as quickly as they could Sam and Dean looked at the date.

June 10, 1900.

"I am going to murder Cas." Dean said in a whisper to Sam. Sam could only nod in agreement.

**(So, what do you think? Good, bad, continue? Never show this again and exterminate it from my computer? Please tell me.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2. **

**Again this is unbeated so any and all mistakes are mine. Also, I'm sorry if I get some things mixed up for the 1900s, hopefully there won't be any glaring ones like cellphones but any that are a little off or a head of the time I'm sorry. I try my best to do some research before I start to write and I still am doing research as I go along. **

**Thank you so much to Emily, LilyBolt, ALLS96, and thiscouldbealittlemoresonic for your reviews. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Bobby was just sitting down to a nice meal of smothered pork chops and a bottle of beer, and was going to continue working when Castiel appeared in front of the desk he was working at and nearly collapsed.

"Ho, easy there Cas, you Ok?" Bobby asked as he got up and helped Castiel sit down on the couch.

"I'm fine Robert, I just need some rest." The angel said leaning back into the worn sofa.

"Where's Sam and Dean? Are they driving here? Are you hurt?" Bobby fired off one question after another until Castiel held up a hand.

"Sam and Dean are safe, no they are not driving here, I sent them away, and no I am not hurt just drained."

"Away, what do you mean away?" Bobby asked.

"Michel and Lucifer, they're closing in on Sam and Dean, I sent them away until this thing is over. I'm hoping in three days maybe four." Castiel explained looking at the veteran hunter.

"You have a plan?" Bobby asked his voice shaking slightly with repressed rage "You have a plane and you never told us?"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up and have 'Shit hit the fan' as Dean would say." Cas sighed and laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bobby demanded looking at Castiel.

"I need to rest, the time that I sent Sam and Dean to, although not vary far back, still drained me a great deal." Bobby looked at him.

"One more question buddy before you go off into dreamland." Bobby said as Castiel made to close his eyes again "Just how far back did you send them?"

**W**

Dean huffed in annoyance with an angel that couldn't hear them at this time. How where they supposed to survive three days in 1900?

"Hey, it won't be that bad." Sam said smiling a little bit.

"Not that bad. NOT THAT BAD!" Dean hollered then grabbing Sam's arm and swinging him around so they were face to face.

"Sam, we're in the 1900s. We need to figure out what we are going to do." Dean hissed looking into Sam's hazel eyes.

"Ok." Sam said licking his lips, "Hmm, let's find a store or someplace and just calm down and like you said figure out what to do." He led the way into an ice cream parlor Dean following close behind.

"Sam, why did we-" Dean started to say but stopped. This wasn't you average ice cream shop. This had a long counter and stools to sit on like every ice cream shop, but there was no ice cream behind Plexiglas, there was no radio playing the latest pop song there was no one with cell phones out chatting away to someone. Instead to the left a couple where sharing an ice cream at one table and a little girl with who Dean assumed was her mother drinking something in a tall glass at another. The mother starred at him and he gave a quick smile and caught up to his brother as Sam made his way over to the counter and sat down.

"Hi." Sam said smiling as the women behind the counter.

"Hey, what can I get you gentlemen?" She asked as she wiped off the wooden counter.

"Two cups of coffee, a cob salad, and a bacon cheese burger." Dean said giving the women behind the counter a Dean Winchester smile.

"Sorry darling, I've only heard of the coffee and we don't serve that here." She looked at Dean with amusement in her blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll take a-" Dean started to say then faltered he didn't know what he was going to take.

"A menu, we'll take two menus." Sam said saving Dean from embarrassing himself even further.

"You got it." The waitress said and soon the brothers had menus in hand and Dean was marveling at the prices.

"Look at this Sammy, a dish of ice cream is twenty five cense and you can get a sundae for a dollar!" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sam said reading his own menu 'We still need to figure out what we are going to do."

"I know that Sam, but we can't think on an empty stomach." Dean said waving down the waitress.

"You two decide on what you want?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll take two cholate sundaes." Dean ordered for them both and as soon as she left he turned to his brother.

"Ok, so first things first, we need to find a place to live and jobs." Sam said.

"I can get a mechanic job somewhere." Dean suggested.

"Not very likely," Sam said "cars are really rare in the 1900s and although you are a good mechanic on cars from our time period, I don't think you know about 1900 cars, no offence."

"None taken." Dean sighed Sam was right "Ok, so what kinds of jobs where available for men in the 1900s college boy?"

"Well, let's see what we have in the paper." Sam opened the newspaper again and began looking. As he was looking their sundaes came. He didn't even look up.

"Sam, ice cream, Sammy, ice cream." Dean said in his best _Forest Gump _impression.

"Hmm, oh ok." Sam absentmindedly took a spoonful and blowing on it he put it into his mouth. Dean stared at him.

"What, did I get some on my face?" Sam asked.

"No, but you are so weird. You just blew on your ice cream as if you were trying to cool it down, it's already cold!" Dean said shaking his head.

"Shut up, so I found two different jobs here in Chicago." Sam moved his ice cream over and put the paper down.

"One is for a school teacher and one is for a store clerk. I don't know what the requirements are for them but we can check them out, what do you think Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dean said. Sam folded up the paper and they finished up there ice cream and paid for it and left.

"Did you find a place for us to live?" Dean asked Sam as Sam started looking around trying to find a street sign.

"Umm, no, if one of us gets the teaching job I think that comes with a place to stay." Sam said "But we'll need new clothing and I didn't even think of this but money."

"Crap, ok. How are we going to get new or should I say old money?" Dean asked.

"Bank?" Suggested Sam.

"Ok, great, I'll just go to our Wells-Fargo and exchange it." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"That's the plan." Sam said.

"What really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we'll just go to the bank and say that we're new in town, we don't have any money right now, but we will be getting jobs and hopefully we can establish some good credit with the bank and stores and we'll be set until we get jobs." Sam explained.

"I'm kinda amazed that no one bothered to flag us down and tell us we had fake money or something." Dean looked over his shoulder as if he was expecting the ice cream parlor lady to flag them down.

"Maybe Cas did something so the money will look like it's from the 1900s." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Dean agreed.

"Ok, so clothing first, then bank or bank then clothing?" Asked Dean.

"Bank then clothing I think." Sam said and with that they took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I feel proud of myself two chapters in two days! Yeah, I'm on a roll. LOL. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Like I said before I'm looking up stuff as I go along for this story so I'm sorry for any technical mistakes. **

**This is unbeated, so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**Also, I did look this over and I think I got them all but my 'C' isn't working that well so there may be a place that should have a C that doesn't, if there is one please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Thank you to Emily for your review on chapter 2. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**.) **

Sam and Dean had gone to the bank and tried to exchange their money but evidently Castiel had done something to make the modern money look like it was from the 20th century because the bank tellers just looked confused. So feeling relived they opened separate banking accounts and found out they had more than they thought. Almost six hundred dollars. Taking two hundred apiece for clothing, not that they'd spend it all, but as Sam pointed out they didn't know how much they would spend and better have more then you need then have the embarrassment of putting stuff back, they walked along the busy sidewalk until they came to a Macy's. Sam looked at Dean and Dean stared at Sam.

"I didn't know they had Macy's in the 1900s. Did you?" Dean finally asked.

"No." Sam shook his head and let the way inside. It was brightly lit thanks to the electric lights buzzing around and there were shelves with all kinds of knickknacks and stuff that women would be interested in so not spending too much time looking at them the brothers made their way over to a stair ignoring the looks they were getting from other people for their clothing. Going up they found themselves amongst rows of derby hats and neckties.

"Finally found the men's section." Dean said looking around. Sam nodded in agreement and jokingly put on a fawn coloured derby.

"What do you think?" He asked looking at his older brother.

"Oh God Sam, take it off." Dean said laughing "it looks awful on you."

"All he'd need is a nice brown suit and it would look very nice." A voice said and Dean turned around.

There by the counter stood a slender women, her brown hair done up in a bun wearing a tight cinched pink dress.

"Oh, hello. My name is Dean Winchester this is my brother Sam." Dean indicated to Sam who was putting the hat back on the shelf.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester. My name is Sally, how can I help you today? May I ask where you got your clothing, it looks a bit out of place." Sally said looking at the jeans and plaid shirts both boys were wearing.

"Traveling theater group, it was our costumes." Sam quickly said.

"Why aren't you with them now?" Sally asked.

"Well, we got tired of the theater, it was boring us to bits, and we've been in it our whole lives." Dean said "Thought a change of jobs and what not would be fun."

"Ahh, I see. Well, let's see what we can do for you." Sally said smiling leading them over to a row of suits.

"I think a nice brown suit for good occasions will go well for you Mr. Winchester." Sally said to Dean as she held up a chocolate brown suit in front of him. Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell, it smelled like the ladies perfume. Sally, thinking he was making a face because of the colour looked at him critically.

"Well, if you don't like that colour how about a nice black? It goes with everything and you can where it to church on Sundays." She snapped glaring at Dean who looked bemused as to why she was after him all of a sudden.

"No I like the brown, it's just that it's hot out and I don't do well in the heat." Dean quickly said.

"Oh, poor dear, do you feel like you are going to faint?" She asked.

"No, I'll be alright." Dean said shooting a glair at Sam as Sam started laughing.

"Well alright then, your next sir." She exclaimed pointing a finger at Sam who gulped. By the time they got done shopping for clothing both Sam and Dean had a good suit, Dean got the brown suit and Sam got a dark almost navy blue and pants, Dean got a derby hat for Sam just to tick him off, and all the other necessary clothing that men wore during that time period.

Finally they made their way out of the store and down the street with their new trunk that Sam had the foresight to get.

"Now jobs?" Suggested Dean.

"Yeah, but first let's find a hotel or someplace and change out of this 'theater clothing' into our new stuff." Sam suggested and they weaved in between people.

"Good idea." Dean said and helped Sam look. Finally locating a building that had a 'rooms for rent' sign and grabbing Sam by the back of his shirt he pushed his way up the stairs and into the building.

Sunlight spilled through the windows onto a burgundy rug. Doors to the left and right where open and peering in to one marked private, Dean saw a man sitting at a desk. His brown hair was messed up as if he had run his hands through it more than once and his glasses where hanging crooked on his nose.

"Hello." Dean said knocking on the door. "Do you have a room available?" He asked hesitantly. The man looked up.

"Why hello there, my name is John Smith." He got up and straitening his glasses with one hand he held out his other hand for Dean the shake "As a matter of fact I do have a room available. What is with your clothing?"

"We're from a traveling theater and we wanted to see what other jobs there where so we quit." Sam explained.

"Ahh, we've had some theater folks stay here before follow me." John said and leading the way out of the room he went farther back past a kitchen, and drawing room and up the stairs "we'll take the servant's stairs today because Edward, the little boy whose mother is staying here until her husband's train gets in spilt a whole pail of dirty water on the stairs and it is soaking through." He explained.

"Now it's thirteen dollars a month due at the first of every month." John said "The room isn't furnished except with a table and chairs. There is a coal burning stove to keep warm in the winter and it's a two bedroom in case you have overnight company." While he was talking John walked up the stairs and down the hall to a large wooden door.

"What did you mean in case we have company?" Sam asked as they made their way inside.

"Well, it's none of my business what goes on behind closed doors but." John smiled slightly and shot the brothers a knowing look.

"Oh, God, we're brothers." Dean said fighting the urge to bang his head on the table.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." John said as he turned to leave "Oh one more thing, I'd like the thirteen dollars no sooner than tomorrow afternoon and here's a key for your door." He left and Dean shut the door and locked it.

"Why is it everywhere we go no matter what the time period people think we're gay?" He asked Sam.

"I don't know Dean, but for right now let's get changed out of our clothing and into something so we can blend in." Sam suggested and went into one of the bedrooms with a bundle of clothing to change.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ok, chapter 4. I know it seems to be going kinda fast for Sam and Dean getting jobs but I needed that in order to get the story off the ground. **

**Also, I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story because I'm in the beginning of packing up to move. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you to Emily and LilyBolt for your reviews on chapter 3 and thank you to Lilybolt for your review on chapter 2 **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural **_

**This is unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.) **

The red brick four story school house loomed over Sam and Dean as they walked up to it.

"You'll do fine. You'll get the job." Dean said as he straitened Sam's tie. Sam rolled his eyes but let his brother fuss. It was a habit Dean did when he was extremely nerves.

"Good luck, you'll do fine." Dean repeated as Sam finally batted Deans hovering hand away and grinning slightly he walked up the sidewalk and into the school.

"He'll be fine, he's twenty six for Christ sake." Dean shook his head and left, the June breeze blowing the green leaves on the trees.

"What qualifications do you have to become a teacher? Have you ever taught a school before?" Asked Ernest, the superintendent looking at Sam. Sam gulped and took a deep breath.

"No, I've never taught a school before but I was a teacher's assistant for two years when I was at college." Sam said.

"A teacher's assistant?" asked the superintendent looking at Sam. Sam could've smacked himself upside the head. They didn't have teacher's assistants in the 1900s.

"Yeah, it's a new thing." Sam said coming up with something on the spot. "It's someone, normally a student who wants to go into that field of work, will help the teacher out. Read to the kids, or help out a kid that may be struggling with work or something like that."

"I see." Ernest made a note and then looked at Sam again. "What college did you go to?"

"Bridgewater State normal school." Sam answered.

"That's in Massachusetts right?" Ernest asked.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded.

"Ok, well, be here by seven thirty tomorrow morning and Miss. Wright will show you to your classroom." The superintendent stood up and shook Sam's hand as Sam started to stand up.

"You mean I got the job?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes Mr. Winchester, you got the job, congratulations." Ernest smiled and headed to the door and Sam followed him out.

"The salary is forty dollars a month and includes room and includes room and board with each of your students for a month until the school year is over." Ernest explained as they walked down the hallway that will be filling up with students come September but for now was silent except for the memories of the children laughing.

"Oh, my brother and I are staying at a place so room and board are taken care of." Sam said.

"I see. Well here are the rules that you must follow to keep the job. Any one of the rules that are broken will mean your immediate dismissal from the school district. Is that clear?" Asked Ernest.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded as he took the paper and folded it up and stuck it into his pocket.

"I'll see you on the first of September." Ernest smiled and shook Sam's hand again.

"Yeah, see you on the first." Sam returned the smile and left going back to the boarding house to read the rules.

Dean knew Sam well enough to know that he wanted the teaching job. It wasn't so much the fact that Dean couldn't teach, he taught Sammy how to read well before he started school, but Sam _liked _to teach. He had more patience with kids Dean thought then Dean himself did. Oh sure an outsider may think he was perfect father material but in reality he wasn't. The only reason why he knew how to deal with kids was because most of the kids they dealt with in their line of work was traumatized kids who didn't think grown-ups would listen to them when they told them about the things that went bump in the night and Dean did. Dean had seen the same stuff when he was a boy, so he didn't push the kid's fears aside. Didn't tell them that it wasn't real. Dean made the monsters go away. To a traumatized kid Dean was a hero. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost passed the store he was looking for. He had been going through the newspaper the night before and had found someone looking for a cashier in a dry goods store. So after talking it over with Sam, they both decided that it would make better money then working in a factory. Squeezing his way in between two particularly large men he was able to get to the fount counter.

"I'll be with you in a minuet sir." A voice said so Dean took the opportunity to look around. To his left was a barrel of what looked like wood shavings along with a burlap sack that spelled out 'corn' in bold black letters. To the right was the shop window saying 'Henderickson's Dry goods' in red paint block letters.

"Ok, what can I get you?" The voice asked and Dean turned to look at a pretty looking girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, I hear that you're looking for a cashier and I'm here to apply." Dean said smiling.

"Wonderful, are you good with money and can you work long hours and can you think on your feet and do you work well with people?" She asked.

"Yes to all three." Dean said.

"Great, I'm Anna, I'm your boss you start tomorrow morning at seven thirty." Anna said.

"Oh, wow, ok. Anna I'll be here. Thank you." Dean said grinning "Seven thirty. I'll be here." And with that he left wondering if Sam's job interview went as well as his.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5! Woot woot! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I got kinda stuck writing this chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Super sorry if I got the thing on Angels wrong. That's just how I heard it. **

**Thank you to LilyBolt for your review on the last chapter. **

**This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural.) **_

Cas slept for most of the day and woke up just as Bobby was getting a dish of lasagna out of the oven.

"Morning sunshine." Bobby greeted as Castiel made his way into the kitchen. Cas glanced out the window at the fading sun.

"It's not morning Robert, but if that is how you would like me to greet you then good morning." Cas said as he sat down at the table. Bobby sighed forgetting that Castiel took things literally and some days he wondered if people who saw him on the street with Sam and Dean wondered if he wasn't their autistic brother. Not that it mattered what other people thought of Cas.

"Want some lasagna?" he asked as he reached for some plates.

"Dean has told me about your cooking saying the only good thing you can make is chili but I will hold judgment and try some lasagna." Castiel sat down at the table and waited as Bobby turned around to get a plate grumbling about ungrateful idjits and too much junk food.

"So how do you want to go about stopping this thing?" Bobby asked as he slid a plate full of steaming lasagna to the angel.

"Well with Sam and Dean out of the way, Michael and Lucifer must use someone else." Castiel said.

"What do you mean, I thought Sam and Dean _had _to be used by Mike and Lucifer?" Bobby said picking up a fork full of food to his mouth.

"No, anyone who is the blood of Cain and Able can be a suitable vessel, but after a while, the vessel will where down and they will have to move on. Sam and Dean or anyone one with Winchester blood, can be a suitable vessel for Michael and Lucifer but can also stand the terms of long term possession." Castiel explained.

"So it's like a spare tire for a car, it will get you to where you need to go but you want to change it as soon as you can?" Bobby asked taking a swig of beer.

"Yes, I guess that would be a good analyses." Castiel nodded.

"But that still does not explain how sending Sam and Dean into the past helps with this angel show down." Bobby said "Won't Michael and Lucifer just be able to go into the past and use them that way?"

"Well yes, they could I guess, but they won't." Castiel smirked, which in Bobby's opinion was quit terrifying.

**W **

Dean was up and dressed before Sam was, for a change, he washed his face in the bathroom sink, thank God they had modern plumbing. After he was done he quickly changed into work clothing and thinking that Sam was lucky that he didn't have to work until September, if they even stayed that long, he went off to work.

He got there just as Anna was opening up the store.

"Oh, you're here." She said looking surprised.

"Well yeah, you said that I needed to be here by seven thirty." Dean explained wondering if she had forgotten already.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I forget." She smiled and opened the door and handed Dean a broom.

"You can sweep the floor then straighten the shelves while I unpack the things that came in yesterday," Anna said turning to go into the back room "There's coffee back here if you would like to help yourself to a cup." She added as Dean put on an apron that she handed him.

"Coffee?" Dean said through a yawn as he followed her back.

"Hmm hmm, my husband Harry, always provides coffee for the workers." Anna explained "Thinks that it will keep them here longer." She let out a smile and handed him a tin cup.

"Does it?" Dean asked as he took a drink. Not bad for 1900s, a few grounds but nothing he could do about that. Anna laughed "No, they stay here because we treat them nice like humans, not like slaves."

"Ah." Dean said not quite sure what to make of that. Anna smiled "Well we best get back to work." And with that Dean finished the coffee and grabbed the broom.

Sam yawned and stretched his hands hitting the wall of the back bedroom and pressed his palms against the wall cracking his fingers He got up and stretched again and got dressed and went out into the kitchen rubbing his back, sleeping on the floor was doing no favors to his back. Walking through another bedroom, noting that Dean was gone, and out into the big living area that was letting in the late morning sun. Sam went over to the sink and ran some water and splashed his face trying to wake up. Drying it with a clean shirt, they didn't have towels yet, Sam wondered over to the table where Dean had left him a note telling him he had gone to work and not to expect him home until later that night. Crumpling up the note he looked around at the room. It was a bare hardwood floor, with a table and four chairs. Out the window he could look out over the city and see pigeons and other birds flying around kids where shouting at one another as they ran by and he could here other people talking as well although he couldn't make out what they were saying. Sam wished he could get a cup of coffee but for that he'd need to do some shopping. They'd need beds and a place to put their clothing as well as sliver where and food he thought as his stomach grumbled. Sighing Sam got to his feet and headed out the door to find some breakfast.


End file.
